Awakened
by zFluffyy
Summary: My first little foray into my little pony fan fics, just a little shorty, hope you enjoy it. Well aware of the spelling errors, will fix them as I have time. Remember, it's just a fan fic written for enjoyment.


A my little pony fan fic, I own nothing of mlp or it's subsidiaries, only the scenario's and characters I create not mentioned in the many media types that host any of the my little pony information, cartoons or series. All credit goes to the respective owners of said materials. Use of copy writed materials is under federal free use for non profit guidelines.

Constitution of the united states protects my right to express my writing as I see fit even if you find said material offensive or questionable. Nasty comments and reviews will only be laughed at.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Just a quick little shorty based on a fan fic I witnessed on youtube that I may turn into a series like I did with my spiders web monster musume series. I am also well aware there will be spelling errors and punctuation issues, I will correct those as time goes by.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He was frightened, perhaps more than he had ever been in his life, they were there battling King Sombra in the Pursopolis catacombs and the battle was going badly.

One by one the ponies he had been friends to fell before Sombra's power, the last to fall was his closest and best friend, Twilight.

That left him to face Sombra and his hords of undead alone.

He called out to his friends, Fluttershy? Twilight? becoming ever more panicked as he received nothing but groans or silence.

That's when he felt it, a deep, boiling, terrible rage beginning to well within himself from some deep, dark recess in his soul.

He started to remember, when they found him, meaning the day of his hatching, how they have always been kind and loving to him, they have always taken care of him, looked after him, shown him friendship and love without question or expectations.

As he remembered, that rage grew stronger and stronger until at last, it could no longer be contained.

A glow lit his eyes and he threw his head back and roared out a full, long, incredibly loud dragons roar that shook the dust from the ruins about him.

It was in that instant the power that had slumbered within him awoke.

First he used that power to help Twilight, calming her, easing the pain with her wounds and assuring her everything was going to be alright, then stepped away and turned to face king Sombra.

Sombra mearly started laughing and sent a wave of skeletal ponies at Spike.

Green flames enveloped Spokes hands, and he struck hard, the floor erupted around him as a series of pillars suddenly rose from the floor and crushed the first wave.

Spike's battle in the Pursopolis ruins was on.

Spike launched a glowing white ball of energy at the next wave of skeletons that incinerated every one of them in it's path, then he closed in and made the fight up close and personal.

He pointed, spikes erupted from the floor skewering some skeletons, and he began launching burst after burst of green flames from his hands while he dealt with more of them.

Twilight, now awake lay where she was, jaw hanging open not believing what she was seeing, was that Spike? How?

Spike leaped into the air, a green glow of flames erupted from him, when he slammed his fists down onto the floor when he landed a massive burst of green flames burst all around, him incinerating the rest of Sombras skeletal forces and stopping his laughter cold.

Spike, now growing even stronger as he became more confidant launched a large red ball of energy in Sombra's direction, missing him, Sombra smiled but did not realize he was not the target, it was the portal behind him.

It slammed shut with an audible snap, erasing that smile once again from Sombra's face.

Spike charged, coming directly at Sombra and ignoring the few skeletons remaining about him, He leaped into the air bringing forth a huge ball of green energy as Sombra brought a scythe into existence.

For a few minutes the two danced around each other, striking, missing and blocking counter blows until spike landed a hit with the energy ball, Spike bore in not giving Sombra a chance to recover or defend and began raining blow after blow of flame glowing punches on him

He didn't stop until Sombra lay in a bloody mess on the floor, hurt my friends will you? In a rage laced voice, he growled, take over my home you think? Even louder.

Spike roared again, tremendously loud, it thundered through the ruins, this time, the very force of that roar cracked the ground under Sombra knocking him out cold.

With Sombra's fall the power that held the skeletons vanished, they fell apart where they were and soon were nothing more than piles of dust.

Spike turned and went back to tend to his friends only to find Princess Celestia and her sister Luna there already working on helping revive his friends.

Twilight was able to wobble over to Spike and hug him and tell him how proud she was of him, she soon began asking him questions about how he was so strong, all in good time, princess Celestia interrupted gently, first, let's get you lot home and properly cared for, I have some research to do before those questions can be answered properly.

For the next few days the ponies rested and recovered, Spike was kept sequestered in the palace, word had gotten out about his heroism in the catacombs and he was being hailed as a hero and getting mobbed by well wishers whenever out and about.

A few days later they were all summoned to the palace throne room.

Welcome all Princess Celestia bid them, then got right to the point, what I am going to tell you here must "never, ever" be repeated to anyone outside this room, to do so put's us all and especially our dear little Spike at risk.

I sent my sister, Luna, to the dragon kingdoms since she is respected by them and welcomed, with the help of an elder sage, she was able to uncover a little history about Spike, but also sworn to keep it secret as it would put many at grave risk.

To start with, Spikes egg was kidnapped from the nest he had been laid in, then lost in a battle to recover the egg.

Apparently someone sought to escape the battle with the egg but was unable to get away unwounded and somewhere along the way had hidden the egg.

Which is were you found his egg, Twilight.

To start with, Spike is no mere dragon, he is a Prince, (several gasps), a direct descendant of the dragon kings of old themselves, which is why he can manifest such incredible power at such a young age. (For a dragon).

A few of the dragon kings know he is here, but are content to leave things as they are because it is safer.

There are those, and not all dragon, that would see him as a threat and move to eliminate him, others that would elevate him to a place of power that he is not quite ready to deal with yet.

Either end is a risk for him, so he stays here with us.

Being a descendant of the dragon kings makes him one of the most powerful of all dragons, even at his current age he could outfight many of the adult dragons he's already so powerful.

Spike, Princess Celestia spoke to him, you must never use your powers but in the most dire of need, many can feel it when you do, and not all of them are well wishers.

"NEVER" speak of this in public no matter how tempted, never.

Spike will remain here, with us, we will continue to teach him and care for him as always, we all owe him that much at least for his defeat of Sombra.

Scene fades as they continue to talk and ask questions.

In another place far away, an elder dragon sat musing, so, he has been found at last, in time perhaps, a new guardian will arise.

From what Luna has told me he already has the power of an elder dragon but is very young, I shall be watching this little one with great interest.

Perhaps in time the prophecy of the most powerful of dragons appearing seemingly out of the ether and restoring order to the kingdoms will come to pass through him.

Yes, I will be watching this little one with great interest indeed.


End file.
